A friction drive transmission apparatus of earlier technology is arranged to vary an inter-axis distance of each roller pair between the axes by rotating an eccentric shaft, and thereby to achieve a shift by changing over a roller pair operative for power transmission. This friction drive transmission apparatus can obtain a greater driving power transmission capacity by transmitting power by a traction drive. (cf. a patent document 1)    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-188701 A